


Fluffbeast

by squiddlesandsopor



Series: Coming of Age [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddlesandsopor/pseuds/squiddlesandsopor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesbians and fluff. That's all this is. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, I don’t quite see any reason not to.” Kanaya said, looking up from the book she was reading. She smiled softly at Rose who was beaming back at her.

“Wonderful. Shall we go now then?”

Kanaya glanced at the clock, the hands proclaiming it to be half past eight in the evening.

“While I can understand your excitement Rose darling, perhaps we’d best wait until the morning?” Kanaya suggested slowly, “The store will be closing in a mere thirty minutes. It will take us at least fifteen to get there.”

Rose’s face fell slightly but she conceded with a nod. “Yes. You are correct. Very well, I think I will write for a short while before turning in then.” She sauntered over to Kanaya and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Thank you for agreeing to this Kanaya. I really do appreciate it.” The words were a mere breath against the troll’s lips. Rose then turned and walked to her makeshift office, pulling the door closed behind her to get some work done on her book.

Her editor was expecting the first draft in two weeks and there were still a handful of chapters to write. She worked on them steadily until about ten at which point she saved and backed up her nights work. Powering down her computer she stretched, rising to leave. She allowed herself one small, happy smile before turning off the light and retiring to the room she shared with Kanaya.

In the morning Rose awoke to the scent of strong tea. She ambled out of bed and into the kitchen where Kanaya was already dressed and seated at the breakfast bar; a pot of tea and two mugs placed in front of her. She glanced up from her book and smiled indulgently at Rose; who in turn gave a sleepy half-wave and a mumbled greeting as she plunked down into the other high stool. Putting her book down Kanaya poured Rose a cup of tea, stirring in a small amount of cream before passing it over. She knew better than to bother with words before Rose had a chance to wake up.

After Rose had consumed a cup and a half of tea Kanaya put her book down again. “I was wondering when you would like to leave for the store. I’m available until this afternoon but at three I have a client.” Rose’s eyes widened slightly with excitement. Putting down her half-drained mug she stood.

“I’ll go get ready now. If we hurry we can beat the lunch rush.”

They did indeed beat the lunch rush which was quite honestly a relief. Neither of them much liked driving in those conditions.

They spent a relatively long time at the store. After about half an hour of looking Rose finally decided. “I want this one.” The shop worker nodded and asked her to please follow him, there was paper work she would need to fill out.  Kanaya decided to abjure, instead wandering around the store picking out the items they were going to need.

After she finished she made her way to the till. The price surprised her a little. However, it wasn’t unaffordable so she just shook her head slightly with a bemused grin on her face as she handed over the cash required. She really could not deny Rose anything that would make her happy. When the blonde woman returned from the back she too had a small smile playing about her lips. Together they went back to the car and packed it with their purchases. Then they drove home, catching only the tail end of the lunch hour traffic. It was still unpleasant but it could have been worse.

They brought all the items inside and set up Kanaya’s acquisitions before Rose finally opened the carrier she had brought with her. A small pink nose poked out, followed by twitching whiskers. One small black furred paw hovered over the carpet before slowly settling on it. The other three followed just as hesitantly. However, before too long the tiny black kitten was exploring its new home.

Rose just smiled up at Kanaya and twined their fingers together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short. I just felt that I should showcase that new kittens aren't all fun and games. They are adorable little trouble makers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My moirail did a short comic in relation to this fic. You can find it [here](http://mikaylaaria.tumblr.com/post/36272676611/a-comic-for-my-moirails-rosemary-flufffic).  
> Thanks darlin'.

“Rose,” Kanaya’s voice was rough with sleep, “Rose, your cat is being quite loud. Isn’t there something you can do to make her stop?”

Rose mumbled something, less than half awake, but dragged herself up anyway. She picked up the mewling kitten and placed her on the bed.

“She just wanted up Kanaya. She’s not too good at jumping yet but this won’t last long. I promise.” With that Rose went back to sleep. Kanaya lay back and was eventually lulled back to slumber as well by the soft sounds of the purring kitten between her and Rose.

 

* * *

 

Her first awareness upon waking was a soft paw batting at her face gently. In an attempt to get back to sleep Kanaya rolled over, thus moving her face out of the kittens reach. There was the slightest sensation of a warm fluffy body making its way around the top of her head, stepping carefully between her horns. Kanaya kept her eyes closed hoping that the kitten would go back to sleep. No such luck. There was that fuzzy little paw again, batting at her nose. With a small sigh of regret for sleep lost Kanaya opened her eyes to stare at the black ball of fur in front of her. The kitten chirped and then pawed delicately at her face once more.

“Yes, yes. Breakfast time, I know.” Kanaya sat up and gathered the kitten in her arms. She got up and set the kitten on the ground. “Come along you tiny fiend.”

The kitten frolicked its way to the door and slipped out of the tiny crack that was left for her purposes.

In the kitchen Kanaya served up a small plate of wet food for the kitten. It had become something of a morning ritual for the two of them. Despite being woken before she was ready Kanaya didn’t mind all that much. Usually she thought of the kitten as Rose’s but in the mornings the kitten was hers as well. Even though the kitten could be a torment some of the things she did were quite cute and Kanaya intended to cherish those moments.

As Rose said, it wouldn’t last long.

 

* * *

 

“Not again. How many times have I told you to stay out of there?” It was a half-hearted reprimand despite Rose’s frustration.

She scooped up the inquisitive kitten from her bookshelf. While tiny, the kitten could make quite a mess in her explorations. An entire row of books had been knocked over and would have to be tidied up. It wouldn’t be so bad if this were the first time it had happened, or even the second. However, it was the fifth time that Rose had caught the kitten in action and she wasn’t sure how often Kanaya had cleaned up after the kitten.

It was impossible to stay mad at a fuzzy, plump ball of purring kitten though.

Rose sat gracefully on the couch, still cuddling the warm kitten.

“What are we going to do with you?” She crooned softly.

It wasn’t like they were going to get rid of the kitten for doing what kittens do but it would be nice to actually sleep all the way through the night for once. Rose hummed softly to herself as she thought and rubbed the kitten’s cheeks. Looking down at the dozing pile of fur in her lap Rose smiled.

“Well, this won’t last long.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Rose and Kanaya for my moirail. I wasn't sure what to write though so I ganked one of the "Imagine your OTP" prompts from Tumblr. This story sparked a lot of ideas which was unexpected but wonderful.


End file.
